Quick Like Ninja
by The Inspector
Summary: Yuuri sees Wolfram not being part of the group and decides to play 'ninja attack.'


Title: Quick Like Ninja Rating: PG Type: Fluff/Humor

Pairing: Slight Yuuri/Wolfram

Yuuri POV

Note: I was bored. It was hot. I began thinking about my (male) cousin and about the kinds of games he plays. I think this was supposed to be funny. I'm so sorry, Wolfram.

oooooooooooo

He was a ninja. One of the best. Highly trained in combat and in special ninja arts. And he was on a mission, a high ranked mission. The target was considered dangerous but right now it was unarmed and vulnerable.

Actually, Wolfram was asleep under the tree in the shade, his sword belt somewhere in the grass nearby, but that wasn't the point.

Yes, the enemy had its guard down, and being the famous King Ninja, it was his duty to take care of the intruder. He'd been warned of its ability to distract men and ninja alike and was careful to stay on his guard. Intelligence said something about it looking at you all pretty like so that you felt bad about attacking and in the moment of hesitation, it went in for the kill. But he wouldn't fall victim to the target's spell. His village was counting on him. He couldn't fail!

Yuuri shimmied through the grass on his belly towards the tree where his fiancé slept, blissfully unaware of the ambush in progress.

He checked his field notes as he observed the target from afar. Able to spit fire and had a nasty temper, but weak in water. He would use that to his advantage. Just because he was ninja didn't mean that he wanted to die. He'd be quick. Quick like ninja. In, attack, out.

And run like hell if he didn't want Wolfram to cut his head off for pulling another stunt like this. But it was his own fault, really. He was the one being unsociable and sleeping over here instead of joining everyone down by the lake. Even if he didn't feel like swimming, he could at least stay nearby. Even Gwendal had stuck around! Granted, he was basically watching from the bank, but he was still acting like part of the group. Which was more than Wolfram was doing.

As a ninja, he'd gone through the most rigorous training. So when the target stirred he dropped low, holding his breath. He couldn't afford to be discovered now. So he'd be patient and watch carefully. Listening with his ears for the soft sigh of resettling and the deep, even breathing instead of relying solely on what his eyes could tell him.

Yuuri waited, squishing himself low in the grass, as Wolfram rolled over in his sleep. The blonde demon had shed his over-shirt earlier, using it as a pillow rather than having removed it because of the heavy heat. Indeed, he seemed to be the only one not bothered by the high temperatures. Which was really unfair. Stupid fire element.

He ducked behind a tree and checked the status of the target. It was still unaware of his stealthy ninja presence. He was close now and could see that intelligence's report hadn't done the target justice. Deceptively beautiful was more accurate. He could see how such a creature had managed to evade his ninja comrades.

Aww, Wolfram looked so cute that Yuuri almost felt bad about going this. With one hand curled up near his face, his feet bare in the grass, and his hair spilling around his face like a halo, he seemed more like a wayward druid than his stubborn friend. It almost seemed a shame to wake him. Especially since Wolfram had a tendency to be very loud when awake. But, but it would be worth it!

But, but he was ninja, and he had a job to do. He couldn't let personal emotions and ideas get in the way of his duty. So he crept closer, weapons in hand, to where the target remained oblivious to its impending destruction.

Wolfram was going to _kill_ him. But it was going to be worth it to get his lazy ass up and get him to come play with everyone like a normal person.

Attack!

Splash!

Mission complete! Target hit!

"Yuuri. I am going to KILL you!"

Target not down! Target not down! Abort, abort!

Yuuri didn't wait for his very wet, very irate fiancé to climb to his feet. He threw the (now) empty bucket in a general direction and took off running back towards the lake. He could hear Wolfram right behind him too, intent on revenge. As he passed the picnic blanket he heard Yozak laughing, but he didn't slow down. Instead, he charged straight into the first few inches of water, stopping suddenly and turning around.

The target was coming. He was ready for it, feet even with his shoulders and his knees bent to take the impact. The target was coming too fast to make a stop in time. Heh heh heh. He'd have him.

Wolfram flailed his arms, trying to stop himself from running into Yuuri, only to be snagged firmly around the waist and pulled down into the water by said boy. "Yuuri!" he shrieked, trying to wriggle out of the awkward hold his fiancé had on him. "Let go! It's COLD!"

Target acquired.

end


End file.
